It's More of a Rebellion, Harry
by NymphaTonksLupin
Summary: Ignore the title. I thought of it randomly. Basically, there's a Third Wizarding War. And Teddy's in the Order. No, Voldemort did not come back. Just a bunch of Death Eaters escaped from Azkaban and now started a rebellion. So yeah.


_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. **_

_**This will be a short . **_

_**But here we go!**_

19 year old Teddy Lupin was sitting in the backseat of his mother's car, with a very excited Victoire beside him. Somehow, the ongoing Third Wizarding War hadn't fazed her. Teddy had noticed changes in most of the adults in his life, including his grandmother and mother. Harry was always working on trying to contain the Death Eaters but had a different approach to everything he did. He became paranoid and defensive. Teddy's mother was still quiet and mourning the murder of his father, which had happened just weeks ago.

Together, Teddy and Tonks came up with an idea to get all the under age and younger members of the Weasley-Potter families and send them to Paris where Fleur's parents would gladly watch them. The adults had reformed the Order(under control of Kingsley) and planned every detail out.

Today, they were sending Victoire and her siblings off. Most of the children didn't know they were going to Paris permanently. They assumed it was a visit to Fleur's parents.

"Isn't this exciting, Teddy?" Victoire asked. "Teddy?"

"Hmm?" Teddy asked. He saw his mother's eyes flicker to his in the rear view mirror. She raised an eyebrow and looked back at the road.

"We're going to look for our new home for when I finish Hogwarts. Isn't that exciting?" Victoire asked.

"Very." Teddy said.

"What's wrong?" Victoire asked.

"Nothing." Teddy said. "I just slept bad last night."

Victoire gave him an odd look. Tonks parked the car and they got out. Tonks walked with them to the platform. Victoire hugged her.

"Thanks for the ride, Mrs Lupin." She said.

"I told you a thousand times, Victoire. It's Dora." Tonks said. "Take care of yourself."

Teddy turned to Victoire. "You better get on." He said.

"What?" She said. "Aren't you coming too?"

"I have something to take care of, then I will be on the next train out." Teddy said. "I will see you in 2 days at the most."

Victoire looked at him. Teddy handed her her bag. "You better get going. Your grandparents are excited to see you." He said.

Victoire threw her arms around him. "Stay safe, Teddy? Even if it's for a couple of days, it's still a war. Please. Make sure you make it to Paris." Victoire said, kissing him and then boarding the train.

They could see Dominique and Louis come from a different direction and board the same train. A few moments later, Victoire was sitting with her sister and brother, looking slightly confused.

The train began pulling away and Teddy felt Tonks put her arm around his shoulders.

"It's not too late. We can send you off on the next train with the rest of the kids." Tonks said.

"No. I'm staying and helping." Teddy said.

They got home a while later and Teddy went straight to trying to work on the letter to send Victoire.

"Mum. I don't know what to write." Teddy said.

Tonks looked up from the report she had been looking over. "I don't know either. I've never been through that." Tonks said. "Never wrote many letters to the person I loved, anyways."

"You never wrote to Dad?" He asked.

"I never needed to." Tonks said.

"Really?" Teddy asked. "Never?"

"No. We met, he lived at Grimmauld Place, I was there everyday when I wasn't working, we moved in together. That was it. We never were so far from one another we needed to write." Tonks explained.

"But what would you say during a time like this?" Teddy asked. "If you knew you may never see him again?"

"I won't ever see him again, Teddy. But I suppose I'd say that I'd miss him. A lot. And tell him how much he means to me." Tonks said.

"Do you suppose he knew?" Teddy asked. "That he was dying?"

"I don't think many people can know that." Tonks said. "No one saw the curse coming. Anyways. I have to deal with the Ministry now. I'll be home after work. So, I'll see you in the morning."

She grabbed the reports and kissed Teddy on the head. "Stop growing. Please." She said.

"You know I would if I could." Teddy said.

"I'll see you in the morning." She said, letting the front door close behind her.

Teddy continued working on the letter for most of the night. He couldn't get it right. How could he possibly tell his girlfriend he was staying here to be in the Order? She wouldn't take it too well, which was one of the reasons he sent her to Paris saying he'd meet her there.

He woke up on the couch the next day, a blanket covering him. Tonks must have come home early in the morning and found him sleeping. Usually when he fell asleep on the couch, she'd wake him up and send him to bed. He stood and stretched, seeing that the kitchen light was on.

He walked to the kitchen door to turn it off and saw his mother laying across the floor.

"Mum?" Teddy said, kneeling next to her. She was still in her Auror robes, meaning she must have been here only a few hours.

"Mum, can you hear me?" Teddy asked, feeling for a pulse. She was still alive, but Teddy couldn't understand why she wouldn't wake up.

He stood and pulled his wand out. He sent a message to Harry, who showed up a few minutes later.

"What happened, do you know?" Harry asked.

"No. I just woke up and found her." Teddy said.

Harry knelt next to Tonks. "And she's still breathing." He said, narrowing his eyes. "Alright. Floo ahead to St Mungo's. Tell them there's been an accident involving the Head Auror. They'll take her right away that way."

Teddy did as he was told, and as soon as he finished talking to a Healer, Harry showed up with Tonks. Like Harry said, they took her right away.

Harry sat with Teddy. "Ginny'll take the other kids to the station. That way, everyone underage is out of the way." He explained.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Teddy asked.

"I can't say for sure. You didn't hear anything at all?" Harry asked.

Teddy shook his head. "Nothing." He said.

"I'm trying to think if she was acting strange when she was at work. I don't remember seeing her, though." Harry said. "There's been too much happening at the Ministry."

"Have any Death Eaters been caught?" Teddy asked.

"None as of yet. More have been recruited, apparently." Harry said.

"So, what's the Order facing?" Teddy asked.

"Possibly losing to Death Eaters." Harry said.

"But Voldemort is dead. How can they win?" Teddy asked.

"They outnumber the Order. Unless we can get well over a hundred more people, we're outnumbered." Harry said. "I need to get to the Ministry. Will you be okay?"

Teddy nodded.

_**Awful first chapter. I apologise. So much sorry for the awful, awful first chapter. Hopefully, the chapters won't be this bad the entire time. Review, please? :D**_


End file.
